User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Block Request: Golfpecks256
Ladies and gentlemen, it’s finally fucking time. That’s right. The Golf fucking block cock request, where we request to cock block Golf’s - oh nevermind. Ah , what a mature, loveable, well-respected user within the community. From not accepting criticism to always being smug, from stealing other people’s spin-offs to minimodding. This is a request to block him from SBFW. Golf is always smug and acts like he has power over everyone, as well as making his fair share of personal attacks. For example, https://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Content_Moderator?diff=prev&oldid=416534. His edit summary was “SBFW is better without this tyrant,” referring to Jasbre’s recent demotion from the bureaucracy. This is uncalled for, as Matchy even requested in the demotion request that no one attacks Jasbre in the process. Furthermore, he wrote an episode for Spin-off Kings titled “SpongeBob visits FANDOM.” This plot mocked several SBFW users and basically was made to shit on SBFW and praise ESB. This really begs the question: if you hate SBFW that much, THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ON IT?! Not to mention this horrible comment. As Golf himself would say, no comment. He’s also very smug when it comes to certain issues, as he always puts himself above everyone. This and this are basically pats on back for doing something that he believes is uplifting - towards himself, that is. He’s also minimodded here, telling someone - who wasn’t even trolling - not to troll. This is the reason minimodding is annoying - the person minimodding has no idea what they’re talking about, which is a 4 letter word that I can’t put my finger on. Oh wait, I know what that word is. SMUG. A lot of you already know this, so I won’t be on this section for too long, but he also can’t take jokes. Whenever someone makes a joke about him, he always gets pissed off and tries to snitch on them. I wouldn’t be so mad about that IF he didn’t do it on THIS wiki. I don’t think he realizes that ESB’s guidelines aren’t the guidelines for the ENTIRE INTERNET, because he seems to always call people out for stuff when it’s okay by those standards. Oh, also, before I move on, some of this next paragraph is examples that were months ago, some even in late 2017. However, Golf himself is notorious for never forgetting things from the past and using it as a grudge reasoning against people. If he does it himself, I see no problem in me doing it in a block request for him. If he’s fine with him doing it, I’m fine with me doing it for him. Anyway… Golf has no idea of what the content ownership policy is. Be ready, because here’s a list of violations: *https://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Krusty_Sponge?diff=360659&oldid=360422 :*look here to put that in perspective: https://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Krusty_Sponge#comm-166363 *Thread:178076 *Thread:168111 *And then these, which are just amazing levels of idiocy: :*https://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery_of_Memes?diff=prev&oldid=382340 :*https://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery_of_Memes#comm-178000 ….yeah. But there’s one more thing that made me infuriated, and bare with me, this actually made me mad. I had no idea how to take THIS entire comment. He starts it out by stating that he doesn’t need to apologize. I mean, there’s plenty of fury that was raised by that statement alone, but considering what’s coming up, this is the least insulting thing he said. He then says how he “never said anything about Fox Kids.” I’m not gonna say anything here since Bot sent a screenshot of what he said right under that. “Some of the jokes aren't even jokes.” They clearly are. This is the internet, and this is SBFW. Mostly the SBFW Discord. There’s a limit to how seriously you could take them. He then says the most contradictory thing he could say in “I’m just ignoring this,” despite the fact that he was literally commenting about it. The two things he says in the bottom paragraph actually offend me. First he said that he did nothing wrong. Bull-fucking-shit. I guess he’s really that stubborn. Smh…. And then he caps it all off by saying “bringing up things from May or earlier is ridiculous because I’ve changed from then.” Honestly this sentence is just confusing. One, as I said, Golf likes to bring up things from the past a lot, like him bringing up things I’ve done on Nat’s server back in like October/November, brings up a global block I had back in 2016 DESPITE me telling him I’d like to move on from that, and much, much more. Two, it’s hard for me to take him saying that he “changed from then” at the value he is. He himself stated that he “did nothing wrong,” (ignore the fact that he did do wrong right now) so it doesn’t make sense for him to say that did nothing wrong and that he changed after that. Three, and probably the most obvious one here, he hasn’t changed. The point I’ve been making this entire request. Welp, that took a while. Thanks to Bot and Rocky for helping me with this. As for the time he should be blocked, I believe it should be at the very least a month, but I’d even support a lot longer than that. This has been going on for far too long and it’s pissed me off the whole way through. ~'DanzxvFan8275' (talk) 03:14, August 30, 2018 (UTC) EDIT #1: This comment, as well his replies within the chain, are even more of a reason to block him. He lied, saying how I forced users who haven’t edited in months to vote, yet all of the voters edited within the last 10 days or so. This shows that he’s also very manipulative. EDIT #2: There are several opposers who are opposing the proposal as their first edits or first edits in a while. 1033Forest and TehLPSRemixer only have a few edits, and AleksHudock hasn’t edited in about two weeks. This seems like he’s bribing users to oppose so he doesn’t get blocked, which is very pathetic. Category:Blog posts